


come back to me

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets accepted to Stanford and doesn't know whether Dean will accept it or not. (Set during the time before Sam's HS graduation and his shipping off to the Ivy Leagues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back to me

It was three AM in the Singer household and Sam was sitting at the dinning room table, a large, thick manila envelope laying in front of him. It remained closed, since one PM the previous day, and Sam dreading opening it, because he knew what the thick package meant; it meant that he was accepted to Stanford, and that he would be leaving Dean, his father, and Bobby behind.

Sighing, Sam averted his eyes from the envelope and to the window that lay above the sink, staring at the moon. Light flooded through the glass and illuminated everything around him, along with everything outside. He knew he should open the envelope before it was too late to respond back, but the pit in his stomach grew deeper with every second. As he pondered what to do, Sam heard a noise behind him and turned around quickly, his hands going to the envelope to retrieve it and pull it underneath the table.

"What are you doing up, Sammy?" The sleepy voice belonged to Dean, his brother, and Sam gripped the envelope tighter, holding it to his lap as he shrugged. Dean stepped into the moonlit kitchen, one hand scratching the top of his head lightly, while the other ran along his lower abdomen. Swallowing hard, Sam moved one hand on top of the table as he watched Dean round the other side, walking to the fridge.

"Just thinking, can't sleep," he chuckled as he watched his older brother open the fridge and bend over; head poking in the opening. Biting his lip, Sam turned away and stared out the window once more, praying that Dean wouldn't ask what he had on his lap. "What about you?" The question came out in a squeaky voice and Sam chewed on the inside of his lip, his eyes shutting slowly.

"You know I can't sleep more than five hours a night," Dean started as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a plate, "plus, my stomach woke me up." His soft, gruff laughter filled the empty, silent space between the two of them and Sam turned his head, watching as Dean shut the fridge. His heart thudded in his chest as Dean sat at the opposite end of the table, the plate in front of him. Neither brother said anything before Dean grabbed his sandwich and started eating.

"What's on your lap?" Dean mumbled around a bite of his food before swallowing it, titling his head toward Sam's lap. Panic coursed through Sam's veins as he looked between his brother and the direction in which Dean was tilting his head. He didn't want to tell Dean, not yet anyway, so he shrugged and put on his best fake smile.

"Just crap that I was going to throw away." The lie sounded more convincing once it was spoken, than in Sam's head, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Dean nodded and turned back to his sandwich.

The kitchen remained quiet as Dean ate and Sam watched him in awe, wondering how he could bring himself to leave his brother, or anyone else in family. Guilt weighed Sam's heart down and he looked down at his lap, one corner of the envelope peeking out from underneath the table.

"Dean, I…" Sam stopped to chew on his bottom lip, his fingers running over the smooth envelope. He wasn't ready for this, telling Dean that he had gotten accepted - probably - to one of the country's biggest and best colleges was the hardest thing Sam felt he'd ever have to do.

"What is it?" Dean looked up at Sam as he pushed his plate away, leaning back in the chair. He noticed that, in the bright moonlight, Sam looked more amazing than in the daylight and his heart started beating rapidly. Dean was in love with the kid; had been since Sam was sixteen and they'd spent a whole month alone in a motel room. Now that he was eighteen, Dean saw an opportunity to tell him how he really felt, instead of just watching him from afar, like some lovesick teenager.

"I, uh, got this," Sam mumbled as he gripped the envelope and pulled it from underneath the table, letting it drop onto the tabletop. "It's from Stanford. I haven't opened it yet, but I think… I think I'm in, Dean." He swallowed hard and kept his eyes on the envelope, afraid to look up and see Dean's face, afraid that he'd see heartache and anger in his expression.

Dean stared at the envelope and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table before reaching out and grabbing the packet. Once he snatched the envelope, Dean watched Sam's eyes move up, meeting his own and almost mirroring his expression. Sighing, Dean opened the packet and pulled the papers out, pushing his plate further down the table so he could drop the contents onto it. The first paper was crisp and white, and began with the words, "Dear Mister Winchester."

The lump in Dean's throat grew larger and he swallowed hard, his eyes scanning the letter slowly. Once his eyes hit the "we are delighted to inform you," Dean's heart sunk and he brought his fist in front of his mouth, his teeth sinking into one of his fingers. As he read, Dean's heart sunk deeper into his stomach and he suddenly felt sick. Dropping the paper onto the table, Dean unclenched his fist and brought his other hand up, running them both through his hair slowly. He tried to force a smile for Sam, but it never caught; his lips quirked but wavered, falling back into the same hard line he'd worn while reading the letter.

"Congrats, Sammy," he spoke after moments of silence and forced a better smile this time before sliding from the table and standing up. Being vertical made Dean feel a bit better, but as he walked past Sam, he could feel his chest tightening slightly. Making his way through the living room and foyer, Dean moved to the stairs and took each one slowly, feeling as though his entire being was made of concrete.

Before long, Dean was at the top of the stairs and he walked down the hallway, turning left to his room. It had once been his and Sam's, when they were young and would spend weekends with Bobby while their dad was off hunting. As he walked through the door, Dean looked around at the scant amount of stuff he had in there. He didn't own much, save for the Impala, his clothes, leather jacket, boots, and his assortment of guns, knives, and other monster-killing materials. Other than his possessions, Dean didn't have much else in his life, but Sam.

Sam was his entire life for as long as Dean could remember; he had been like a father to Sam, rather than a big brother, but Dean wouldn't have traded that in for anything in the world. The truth was, if Dean was given the choice between everything he had ever wanted in the world and Sam, he'd always choose the latter,  _always._

But now Sam was going away to California, miles away from where they were right now, and Dean felt like his entire world was being pulled away right in front of him. He walked to the middle of the room, where his bed was, and he sat on the edge before falling back across the middle of the mattress. It was quiet and Dean could hear his heartbeat as clear as day and suddenly wished that it would just  _stop_ , but he kept going through the words on the letter.

It stated that they wanted Sam to be in Palo Alto before the fifth of July, and it was already the eighteenth of June. The fact that Sam would be gone in less than a month only made Dean's heart break more and he sat back up, only to turn and lay lengthwise on the bed.  _I just won't think about it,_ Dean thought to himself as he settled down against his pillows and closed his eyes.

But Sam leaving was  _all_ he dreamed about that night.

Two days later, Sam and Dean were sitting in Bobby's den. Sam was laying on the small couch underneath the window, a book in his hands, while the other rested on his lower stomach. Dean, on the other hand, was sitting at the desk, his sawed off sitting on the desktop, with rounds laying next to it.

Every now and then Dean would steal looks at Sam, and would catch himself staring at the exposed skin of the youngest's stomach. When he started thinking about Sam leaving, Dean would turn away and look down at his shotgun, anger coursing through his veins.

The two brothers hadn't talked about Sam going off to college since that night, especially not after the youngest had called the school, confirming that he would be there before the deadline. Dean should have been proud of Sam; he was going to an  _amazing_  school - free of charge to himself or any of the other members of their little family - but he couldn't find himself to feel proud. Instead, he felt hurt, confused,  _angry_ , betrayed and alone.

"Hey Dean?" Sam sat up and dropped the book he was reading onto his lap, his eyes locked on Dean. The eldest looked up, mumbling a quiet  _'what do you want, Sam'_ before quirking a brow. "Bobby can't take me to the airport on the fourth, so I was wondering if you would… I dunno, drop me off?" He chewed on his lip after the words were out and watched Dean look down, eyes on his shotgun.

"Yeah, sure Sam." Dean's voice was soft, and full of every emotion that was flowing through his veins at that moment. He looked back up to see that Sam had his head dropped and he was picking at the book on his lap. Sighing, Dean pushed away from the desk and walked toward his brother, dropping onto the couch beside him. "I'm sorry if I'm not acting like the most supportive person in this, but you have to realize that this is  _hurting_ me. You're going all the way to fucking California, leaving me here with Bobby until dad comes back, whenever the fuck that's going to be."

Sam turned to stare at Dean, tears rimming his eyes as anger coursed through his body, and he snapped his book shut before standing. His fists were clenched on either side of his body and the tears were falling hot against his cheeks.

"Hurting you, Dean? Can you,  _please_ , just stop thinking about yourself for once and realize that this is fucking amazing! It's a great opportunity for me, and you're acting like the fucking victim. Well guess what, big bro, you're  _not_  the victim. If anything, I am for living the way I did. You should be happy that a great college is offering me a full scholarship." Sam was screaming at Dean now and all he wanted to do was reach out and grab his brother by the collar and…. Well, Sam didn't know exactly what he wanted to do to Dean, just that he wanted to grab him.

"I _am_ proud of you," Dean chuckled before standing to his feet, his jaw set, "but… Nevermind, you wouldn't get it, so don't fucking get me started, Sam! I did  _everything_  for you when we were kids, and I thought you would always be here, with me." Hot tears prickled Dean's eyes and he wiped the back of his hand against his eyes quickly. "But you're going off to school, leaving me here alone with Bobby and dad! Do you think I want that, Sam? But it's my only option, because I sure as hell can't pack up and go off with you, to fucking…. God-knows-where California!" The tears were streaming down his face now and he hated himself for crying, but more for yelling at Sam, the only person he had ever loved.

"Did you really expect me to stick around, Dean?" Sam's voice was quieter now, but his glare was still as hard as before, his jaw clenched tightly. Dean could tell that Sam was shaking and he just wanted to drop everything and take him in his arms, but he was too angry.

"I half-expected it because…" Dean's voice was calm for a second as he watched Sam carefully, wiping the tears away from his own face. "Because I fucking love you, you fucking idiot! There? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm so fucking messed up, and broken, that I fall in love with my own god damned brother?" Anger took over and Dean felt his hands shaking before he pushed them into his jean pockets.

"Dean, I—"

"No, you know what? I'm talking now, so just  _listen_ , Sam." Dean chuckled harshly and dropped his head, staring at his boots while he brought a hand up, running it along the back of his neck. Silence hung between the two of them as Dean collected his thoughts, getting his words in order before he continued to yell at Sam.

"You're leaving me in two weeks, when we were supposed to be doing this together, you know? Hunting things, saving lives, doing what we were  _born_  to do. But instead, you're leaving me, and tearing my fucking heart out while you do, and I can't be happy for you. And  _God knows_  I want to be happy for you," Dean looked up at Sam, watching as tears streaked down his cheeks, causing his skin to glisten. His heart should have been breaking more for what he was doing, for the pain and hurt he was causing Sam, but he wasn't done, nowhere near it.

"I can't handle you being thousands of miles away from me, being with someone else - or multiple someones - while I'm here, pining after you, and not when you have my fucking heart with you. Do you know  _see_  that I love you, Sam?" Sam shook his head slowly, eyes downcast. "Do you know realize that I would die for you, a thousand times, if it meant keeping you safe and alive?" Again, the youngest shook his head, sniffling softly.

"God  _damnit_ , Sammy, I want to be happy, I do," Dean took a step toward his brother, his hand outstretched to run along his cheek, but Sam stepped back. "But I can't be, not when I feel this way, and you'll be far,  _far_ , away from me for…." He stopped talking and chewed on the inside of his lip, his hand falling back against his leg. The truth was this; Dean didn't know how long it would be before he saw Sam again, and that was one of the things that hurt the most. He would be working all over the country, and couldn't guarantee when he would be in California, to be with Sam.

"Then what," Sam started, his voice croaking before he cleared his throat and looked up at Dean. "What do you want me to do, Dean?" Their eyes locked for a moment before Dean looked off and to the side, his hand gripping the side of his neck. He knew that asking Sam to stay would be selfish, even if it was what he really wanted, so he shook his head slowly.

"I don't know, Sam. I honestly don't have a clue how this is supposed to work. Being in love with someone is new for me, especially when that someone is my own flesh and blood but…" Dean's voice died away as he turned back to Sam, swallowing hard as he looked at Sam's broken, hurt expression. "God help me, I love you too much to let you stay here, in bum-fuck South Dakota."

Dean walked toward Sam, all anger fading from his body, and wrapped his arms around the younger man. It took Sam a second to realize what was happening before his arms were fitting around Dean's shoulders, holding him tightly. Closing his eyes, Dean pressed his face against Sam's shoulder and breathed in deeply, taking comfort in the long, warm arms that he was wrapped in.

When Dean pulled away, he moved his hands to either side of Sam's neck, holding it gently before leaning in, brushing his lips along Sam's. It was an innocent gesture, and Dean didn't expect it to go any further, so when Sam pulled away he wasn't shocked. The two of them locked eyes for a split second before Sam was walking toward the stairs. He looked back at Dean and flashed a small smile, before moving up the staircase slowly. Dean quirked a brow and ran after him, following Sam to his room, and paused at the door.

"Can I…?" Dean asked, nodding pointedly toward the inside of Sam's room before earning a nod of approval and a grin. Nodding, Dean walked in and pushed the door shut behind him before making his way to Sam's bed. He took a seat on the edge and turned slightly, facing Sam with a smile on his face, his heart pounding within his chest.

"I'm sorry I—" Dean started, but was interrupted by Sam's lips pressing against his own, while one hand moved along his neck. The kiss almost knocked the breath of out Dean and he sat still, slightly disoriented, before finally pushing himself into the kiss. Closing his eyes, Dean slipped his hands onto Sam's neck, resting one at the base of his throat, the other wrapping around to the nape. Their kiss was slow and Dean didn't push it any further; he let Sam take the lead and followed with whatever he did.

When Sam's tongue flicked against his bottom lip, Dean groaned and parted his lips slowly, allowing the warm, wet muscle to slip between them. The taste of Dean made Sam groan and he pushed the eldest Winchester onto his back, without breaking their kiss. Sam straddled Dean and pushed his tongue against the eldest's, pressing their hips together slowly.

Dean moved his hands down to grip Sam's hips tightly, his fingers digging into the rough denim that kept him from the younger man's skin. He still took things slow; taking his time to move his fingers up and over Sam's shirt, unbuttoning it as they kissed. Growling into the kiss, Sam pulled away and dropped his head to Dean's neck, licking it gently before running his hands down Dean's sides slowly, resting them just above the waistband of his jeans.

"I'm sorry if I do something wrong," Sam whispered in Dean's ear before biting the lobe, sending shivers down Dean's spine and causing him to moan out. He shook his head slowly as he unbuttoned the last button of Sam's shirt and pushed it away, wrapping an arm around Sam's torso before sitting up.

"You're doing great so far," he whispered softly as he pushed Sam's shirt back and down his arms slowly, pulling it away and tossing it onto the floor. Without wasting any time, Dean moved to Sam's tank top, slipping it up his stomach slowly before yanking it over the youngest's head, tossing it to the floor as well.

Dean leaned back and allowed his eyes to roam over Sam's exposed body as slowly as possible, before lifting a hand to touch his stomach gently. Swallowing hard, Sam sat back on Dean's thighs and looked down, watching as Dean's fingers splayed against his stomach before moving up his chest. Shivers ran through both of their bodies and Dean leaned in, placing small kisses along Sam's stomach and chest, moving up until he reached his collar bone.

Biting the bone gently, Dean moved his hand back down Sam's stomach, until he reached the youngest's jeans. He didn't wait to pop the button and slide the zipper down, nor did he wait to slip his hand in and press his palm against Sam's cock. A moan ripped through Sam's lips as he leaned his head back, giving Dean full access to his neck. Smiling, Dean moved up and nipped Sam's neck gently before lapping his tongue against the bite mark, feeling his brother shudder against him.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean purred as he kept rubbing Sam through his boxers, his other hand pressed against the small of Sam's back. Kissing up Sam's neck, Dean gripped his now-hard cock through the thin cotton and began stroking him slowly. Sam pushed his hips against Dean's hand and panted heavily, his hands moving to Dean's shirt, gripping it tightly.

"Dean, fuck me.." Sam muttered quietly, feeling Dean's lips curl into a smile against his skin, before he was being pushed into his back. Hovering over the youngest Winchester, Dean pulled back only to lean in and kiss Sam slowly, his hands working on pulling his jeans down slowly. Their second kiss was more passionate than the first and Dean could feel Sam biting his tongue, which made him grow hard against his jeans.

Pulling away briefly, Dean pulled Sam's jeans down his legs and tossed them to the floor. He leaned in slowly and kissed the inside of Sam's thigh as he hooked two fingers under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. As the thin, dark fabric came down Sam's legs, Dean looked up at him and smiled, kissing further up his thighs.

" _Dean_.." Sam whimpered as he moved a hand down, running his fingers through Dean's hair slowly, feeling his hot breath falling against his skin. The feeling of fabric moving against his legs stopped and Sam watched Dean ball his boxers up before throwing them across the room. Smiling, Sam spread his legs slowly, allowing Dean to settle between them easier.

Dean breathed deeply before leaning in and pressing his lips against the head of Sam's cock, his eyes closing slowly. It was the moment he had been dreaming of since Sam turned eighteen, and Dean wanted to make it as good as possible, and as pleasurable for Sam as he possibly could. Taking another deep breath, Dean parted his lips and flicked his tongue against Sam's cock, feeling the fingers in his hair grip harder.

Biting his bottom lip, Sam arched his back and threw his head back against the pillows, his hand gripping Dean's hair harder. The feeling of Dean's warm tongue against the sensitive skin of his cock sent shivers down Sam's spine and breathed in deeply. Smiling softly, Dean relaxed his throat and took all of Sam's cock in his mouth, gagging only slightly.

"Fuck!" Sam moaned out loudly, lifting his hips against Dean's mouth, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. His body was shaking slightly, his cock throbbing deep in Dean's mouth, and his breathing became erratic. All Sam wanted was for Dean to pull off, get naked, and fuck him; not lay between his legs with Sam's cock in his mouth, teasing him and making him want Dean more.

Suddenly, Dean pulled his mouth off, causing Sam's hand to fall away from his hair, and scrambled off of the bed, standing beside it with a smile on his face. He looked down at Sam, who lay on the bed with his eyes closed and his hand laying on his lower stomach, just above his cock. Licking his lips, Dean began taking his clothes off, throwing them onto the floor along with Sam's, and kicking his boots off underneath the bed.

"Condom, condom, condom…" Dean muttered to himself as he turned and opened the drawer to Sam's nightstand. He rummaged through the contents and pulled out a box, that he had put there when Sam was dating a girl before graduation, and smiled. "You okay, Sammy?" Dean moved to the bed and dropped the condom on the mattress between himself and Sam.

Sam nodded his head and opened his eyes, smiling up at Dean before lifting himself off the bed for the eldest. Biting his bottom lip, Dean moved a hand to Sam's lips, nodding to encourage him to open his lips. Sam obeyed and sucked three digits into his mouth, sucking on them as hard as possible, until Dean pulled them away and moved them underneath his ass.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Sam nodded to the question and bit his bottom lip, feeling one slick finger circle his opening slowly. Dean watched Sam carefully as he pushed one of his fingers past the ring of muscles, listening to Sam moan out and whimper. Swallowing hard, Dean pushed his finger slowly into the youngest, running his free hand up and down his thigh slowly, in an attempt to calm him down. It seemed to work, because the further Dean's finger slid in, the less Sam whimpered and contorted.

Dean slipped his finger out and added the second, pushing them slowly into Sam, while he gripped his thigh gently. Sam's moans grew louder with every centimeter Dean's fingers slipped inside of him and he began moving his hips against Dean's hand slowly. Chuckling, the eldest Winchester pulled his fingers out and added the third, slipping them in slower than before. Once they were in until the first knuckle, Dean began separating his fingers slowly, pulling them out while he did.

After a minute, Dean pulled his fingers out and reached down, grabbing the condom, before sitting back at the foot of the bed. He tore the package open with his teeth and pulled the condom out before tossing the empty wrapper onto the floor. Looking at Sam, Dean smiled and slipped the latex over his cock before making sure it was snug.

"Let me sit there, I want you to ride me, Sam." Dean grinned at his younger brother before Sam scrambled to his feet beside the bed, watching as Dean slid to the top. Once he was comfortable, Dean patted his thigh, motioning for Sam to climb onto him and watching as he obeyed. When Sam was straddling him, Dean gripped his hips gently and leaned up, pressing his lips against Sam's ear. "Spit on your hand and rub it on my cock, then I'll fuck you."

The words made Sam moan out, but he obeyed by spitting on the palm of his hand until he had a good amount of saliva on his palm. Moving his hand down, Sam gripped Dean's cock and rubbed the saliva from head to base, until it was slick enough to enter Sam. He gripped the base of Dean's cock and allowed Dean to guide his hips down, the head of his cock pressing against Sam's ass.

Swallowing hard, Sam moved his free hand back and gripped Dean's leg roughly as his hips moved down. Dean breathed deeply as his cock slid into Sam and gripped his hips tightly, guiding him down onto his cock. Once Sam was fully on his cock, Dean wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him up slowly, thrusting his hips up toward Sam.

Sam moaned louder than before and leaned back, his other hand slipping onto the bed beside Dean's leg, gripping the sheets tightly. His ass hurt more each time Dean thrust into him, but Sam didn't complain. Instead, he threw his head back and screamed when Dean slammed into him, the sound of their skin slapping together following his noise. Dean swallowed hard and pressed his head against Sam's chest, panting against it as he thrust harder, and faster, into the younger man.

"Dean, fuck.." Sam whimpered out as he began moving his hips in time with Dean's, feeling the elder Winchester dig his nails into his skin. Pleasure took over and Sam began bouncing, slightly, onto Dean's cock, panting heavily as sweat began to pour down his skin.

Dean's body shuddered with pleasure as Sam began to ride him, their hips moving in perfect rhythm. Moaning, Dean thrust harder into Sam, feeling his body shudder harder than before as his breathing quickened. He knew he was getting close, so he reached between their bodies and grabbed Sam's cock, stroking it slowly. The younger of the two screamed out and bucked his hips forward and then back, causing Dean to bite his chest gently.

Sam's body was about to give out, but he kept moving his hips against Dean; feeling his arms and legs shake, his cock throbbing in Dean's hand. He was getting close, and he had a feeling that Dean was almost there, so Sam moaned louder and slammed his hips against Dean roughly.

"Fuck, I'm…" Dean groaned as he thrust into Sam one last time, coming hard and panting against Sam's chest. He kept stroking Sam's cock through his own orgasm and bit his bottom lip when Sam started whimpering and panting even harder. With one more stroke, Sam was coming on Dean's stomach and chest, grunting and breathing heavily as his orgasm took over.

Dean stroked Sam's cock through his entire orgasm and let go when his moans got quiet. Smiling, Dean pulled Sam off of his lap and laid him on the bed before leaning over the other side, grabbing his shirt. He cleaned himself up and pulled the condom off, wrapping it up in the shirt before dropping it back to the floor.

Turning over to face Sam, Dean smiled and lifted a hand, brushing Sam's damp hair behind his ears. Sam smiled back and leaned in, kissing Dean softly before pressing their foreheads together. Both men closed their eyes and Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's back, holding him close as they began to dose off.

Two weeks later, Dean was driving down the highway toward the airport, with Sam beside him. He felt alright about Sam leaving, but he still didn't want it to happen, not after the past two weeks. They had spent almost every night in bed together, wrapped up in each other's arms. Dean was just getting used to being out in the open with Sam, until the day came when Sam had to leave.

All of his stuff was packed into suitcases and Dean had put them into the Impala without a word. He had watched as Sam hugged Bobby and their father, without saying a single thing. And now he was pulling into the airport parking lot, driving around to find a parking spot close enough to the building. When the car was parked, and the parking fee paid, Dean and Sam climbed out of the car and met each other at the rear of the car.

Dean smiled at Sam before opening the trunk and retrieving two of Sam's bags, leaving his laptop and carry-on in the trunk. Sam grabbed those and slung both bags over his shoulder, turning to walk toward the airport, leaving Dean to shut the trunk.

Dean finally caught up with Sam at the check-in and watched as he got his tickets and gave his luggage to security. When he was settled, Sam walked back to Dean and slipped his hand into the elder's, lacing their fingers. Dean was only allowed to walk Sam to the gate, so they stopped in the lobby and Sam turned to Dean, a smile on his face.

As they looked into one another's eyes, Sam realized that he had fallen in love with Dean in the time they spent with each other.  _No_ , Sam thought,  _I've been in love with him for longer than that._ Sighing, Sam dropped his bags to a chair beside them and turned back to Dean, leaning in to kiss him slowly. This kiss was one Dean had been dreading for weeks, and he shut his eyes tightly, moving both of his hands to either side of Sam's face. When they pulled away, Dean's eyes blinked open and he smiled at Sam, running a thumb along his bottom lip.

"I'm in love with you too, Dean," Sam whispered as he lifted a hand, brushing his fingers along Dean's jaw slowly. The smile on Dean's face grew wider and he leaned in again, kissing Sam with more passion than before, his heart pounding in his chest. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Sam's, sniffling softly before chuckling.

"I love you, Sam. Call me when you land, okay?" Sam nodded after Dean's voice died away and Dean nodded back, smiling. They kissed one last time before Sam's arms were wrapping around Dean, hugging him tightly. Dean hugged Sam back and patted his shoulder before pulling away, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'm proud of you, Sammy," he whispered, lifting a hand to run along Sam's neck slowly.

"Thank you," Sam whispered softly, swallowing hard as he moved around Dean to grab his bags. Once they were settled on his back, Sam offered Dean a smile before turning and walking through the gate. Dean lifted a hand and waved to Sam, watching as he walked to the TSA check. The lump in his throat suddenly felt larger than before and Dean turned, shoving his hand back into his pocket as he walked down the stairs. He walked out of the airport and breathed in deeply, blinking against the tears that rimmed his eyes. Dean knew that he would see Sam again, and he knew that it would be often, not once every year.


End file.
